


So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

by Lethkisslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alors il part à sa recherche, C'est un peu triste, Et Louis trouve une lettre que Harry lui a laissé, Harry et Louis ont vécu une histoire d'amour, La fin est vraiment très triste, M/M, Qui s'est fini, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethkisslou/pseuds/Lethkisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis et Harry ont rompu. Louis a trouvé une lettre qui le fait penser qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour sauver leur relation.</p><p>Traduction de l'OS de Hazzathecurly où vous trouverez la version originale ici: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6850237</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So You Can Keep Me Inside the Pocket of Your Ripped Jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850237) by [Hazzathecurly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzathecurly/pseuds/Hazzathecurly). 



C'était après sa quatrième année à l'université. Sa mère et son beau père ont tous les deux assisté à sa remise de diplôme avec ses petites soeurs et son frère. Il a eu son diplôme et est allé sur scène pour le recevoir habillé d'une toge et d'une robe, et il savait qu'il resterait à Doncaster pour toute sa vie. Il avait prévu de déménager avec son petit ami de longue date James et s'installer. Tout semblait clair. C'était, bien sûr, avant que James décide que lui et Louis voulaient des choses vraiment différentes et qu'il disparaisse très rapidement après la remise de diplôme laissant Louis et tous leurs plans derrière lui.

Cela à fait réfléchir Louis. Qu'est- ce qui le retenait d'en faire de même ?

La réponse était presque immédiate... absolument rien.

Il a commencé à faire ses bagages presque immédiatement. Au début c'était seulement des petits détails que sa mère ne remarquerait pas comme des cahiers ou des notes. Les petits détails sont vite devenus des cartons entiers de t-shirts et de livres. Il a même commencé à mettre de côté de l'argent provenant de son travail pour être sûr qu'il pourrait avoir une bonne condition de vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de où il irait ou qu'est- ce qu'il y ferait. Louis avait l'impression de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il allait quitter sa famille. Une partie de lui voulait rester. Mais l'autre partie, la plus grosse, avait juste besoin de foutre le camp.

Sa mère avait compris assez rapidement. Elle faisait sans cesse des remarques sur le fait que Louis semblait lointain et distant et se demander s'il allait bien. Louis la rassurer toujours sur le fait que tout allait bien. Elle a commencé à dire qu'elle ne voyait pas que son fils était en train de baisser les bras.

Louis avait des points faibles. Il avait trouvé une photo d'un vieil ami dans un album de lycée. Ces choses l'ont fait repenser à son plan. Ces choses ont alimenté l'envie de tout garder pour lui. Il s'est convaincu lui-même que ces souvenirs étaient juste une raison supplémentaire de partir.

~*~

 

C'était un mardi après midi quand ça s'est finalement passé, Louis était au milieu du chargement des derniers cartons dans le minivan que son père avait laissé lorsque ses parents ont divorcé lorsque sa mère est arrivé dehors.

« Maman ce n'est pas à propos de lui je te le promets. » Louis prit les deux mains de sa mère dans les siennes.

« C'est à propos de moi. Personne à part moi. »

Louis retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et s'assit sur le matelas usé au milieu de sa chambre. Jay le suivit.

« Louis tu ne peux pas rester ? Ça peut marcher, on peut t'aider. » supplia-t-elle.

« Non maman. Je ne peux pas rester ici j'ai juste - J'ai besoin de recommencer à zéro, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, j'ai besoin d'aller ailleurs, j'ai besoin de - » Un morceau de papier plié soigneusement tomba du classeur que Louis essayait de ranger dans une boîte. Il regarda le papier attentivement et le ramassa de la moquette sale pendant que sa mère le fixait d'un air désapprobateur.

« Louis, chéri, je ne vais pas t'arrêter, juste - juste soit sûr de ce dans quoi tu te lances, d'accord ? » Elle décroisa ses bras pour passer une main dans ses longs cheveux.

« Maman je sais, j'irai bien. » Il ne leva pas les yeux. Il n'écoutait plus désormais. Louis avait désormais toute son attention porté sur cette note froissé qu'il tenait dans sa main qui commençait par les mots 'Mon très cher Louis'.

Sa mère quitta la chambre le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

~*~

 

Le morceau de papier était froissé et plié en tout petit. Il avait l'air d'être là depuis un moment. Louis retraça les bords du papier de ses doigts et commença à le déplier. 

L'écriture sur la lettre était propre. Les lettres étaient soigneusement écrites entre les lignes. L'ensemble de phrases formait des petits paragraphes. Si Louis ne se connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pensé que c'était lui qui l'avait écrit pour la classe de littérature.

Il lu la lettre et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

C'était pour lui.

~*~

 

Mon très cher Louis,

Je sais qu'on a rompu il y a un peu plus d'un mois mais j'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer. Shelby ne voulait absolument rien dire pour moi. Elle m'a embrassé et j'étais bourré, c'est aller trop vite et tu n'étais pas là. Louis je ne t'aurais jamais trompé volontairement. Jamais. Tu es le soleil, la lune et les étoiles, tu apportes tellement de lumière et de positif dans ma vie que je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi. Je suis désolé je suis vraiment un lâche à ne pas pouvoir te le dire en face. Je sais que tu pars de l'université pour rentrer à Doncaster, on avait toujours parlé de moi venant avec toi, tu te rappelles ?

Louis je suis désolé j'ai merdé. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir le courage de te parler. Je sais que tu ne me reprendras pas. Tu n'aurais aucune raison de le faire. Juste écoutes moi, ok ? Le jour où tu m'as quitté je ne suis pas sorti de mon lit. Gemma devait littéralement me tirer hors de là. Si ce n'était pas pour elle je serai probablement encore dedans. Je sais que les relations de lycée ne sont pas destinées à durer. Je suis très conscient que tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné tes plans. J'ai ruiné tout ce que nous avions construit. Je suis désolé.

Louis Tomlinson, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé et je n'ai pas peur de l'admettre. J'espère qu'un jour nous nous reverrons. Même si je ne peux pas t'avoir de la façon dont je voudrais. Même si je ne peux que t'apercevoir dans la rue, putain, même si tu m'as complètement oublié et ne me reconnait même plus. J'espère que je pourrais te voir à nouveau.

Je pense que jamais dans ma vie entière je n'ai aimé quelqu'un autant que je t'aimais et que je t'aimerais toujours. Louis, tu es mon premier amour. Tu étais mon premier baisé, tu m'as fais découvrir l'aventure de ma vie. Rien ne pourra jamais être comparé à toi. Jamais.

Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Trouves quelqu'un qui te mérite. Toi entier. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra vraiment heureux. Tu mérites tellement plus que ce que j'ai étais capable de te donner. Tu mérites mieux que quiconque puisse donner, pour être honnête, mais j'espère que tu trouveras.

J'espère que ta vie est bonne et que tu as tout ce que tu as toujours cherché à avoir. Je te reverrai, ok ?

Eternellement tiens,  
Harry Styles. 

~*~

 

Harry Styles.

Harry.

Son Harry ; enfin, il l'était avant.

Louis fixa la lettre.

« Je suis désolé. »

« J'ai merdé. »

« Eternellement tiens »

Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

~*~

 

*flashback*

« PUTAIN DE MERDE HARRY. » Louis faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre. « TU NE PEUT PAS COUCHER AVEC QUELQU'UN ET REVENIR ICI ET ME DIRE QUE TU M'AIMES. » Il criait ses paroles mais ça avait l'air inutile.

Harry était assis au bord du lit, son visage dans ses mains, sanglotant. « LOUIS J'ETAIS BOURRE TU - TU SAIS ÇA. JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE ÇA ARRIVE PUTAIN C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE TE L'AI DIT » Il essuya les larmes de ses yeux.

« MAIS POURQUOI TU L'AS FAIT ALORS ? HARRY TU SAIS COMBIEN NOTRE RELATION EST IMPORTANTE POUR MOI, COMBIEN TU ES IMPORTANT POUR MOI. TU- » Louis s'arrêta, il prit une grande respiration et laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. « C'est juste-. C'est juste que ça me déconcerte que tu ailles baiser avec n'importe quel poussin à une fête alors que tu ne m'as même pas fait l'amour à moi. » Il secoua la tête.

Louis attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra et celui-ci releva les yeux vers Louis. « Louis- Louis attend. »

Louis se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

« Je t'aime » dit Harry dans un murmure.

« Au revoir Harry. » Louis récupéra son téléphone et retira la bague universitaire d'Harry, la laissant sur la table de chevet. Il veilla à laisser ses clés avant de sortir.

*fin du flashback*

~*~

 

Stupide. C'est tout ce que Louis pouvait penser de lui-même. Il a passé ces quatre putains de dernières années persuadé qu'Harry n'était pas désolé et aujourd'hui il tenait une lettre venant de lui qui lui exprimait son amour immortel. Louis trouvait presque ça comique... Presque.

Il regarda la date de la lettre ; 14 Juin. Le jour de la remise de diplôme. La dernière fois qu'il a vu Harry. Louis essaya de se rappeler de ce jour le plus clairement qu'il le pouvait. Son meilleur ami Liam l'avait forcé à assister à cet événement maudit même si Louis avait insisté sur le fait qu'il pouvait avoir don diplôme par mail. Il savait qu'il aurait à revoir Harry. S avant le T et tout. Il se rappelle avoir échangé un regard avec lui à un moment, pour seulement une seconde, et il avait voulu retourner dans ses bras, et tout oublier. Ce sentiment avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Son esprit était inondé de souvenirs de la nuit où Harry était devenu insupportable à regarder. Louis était parti de la cérémonie avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de se dire au revoir.

Louis savait que ce n'était pas bien de partir de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Trouver cette putain de lettre quatre ans en retard venait d'ajouter encore des montagnes et des montagnes à sa culpabilité déjà bien présente. Il savait qu'il avait réagit de façon trop excessive. Même s'il avait le droit d'être en colère, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le droit de partir de la façon dont il l'a fait. Il devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

~*~

 

Qui savait qu'il y avait tant de personnes nommés Harry Styles sur Facebook ?

Louis passa le restant de son après-midi sur internet à chercher son Harry. Trois heures et huit paquets de chips plus tard, il trouva qu'Harry était retourné là où il vivait avant, dans le Cheshire où il avait reçu récemment un diplômé de Loi à l'université. Il trouva aussi qu'Harry avait fait pousser ses cheveux. Ses anciennes bouclettes ressemblaient maintenant à des vagues ondulées. Ses yeux sont restés les mêmes ; brillant et couleur émeraude, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Ce que Louis pouvait dire d'après les derniers postes d'Harry ; il allait à Manchester le mois prochain pour un travail. Louis leva un sourcil. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Harry aurait continué ses études de loi. Mais il l'avait fait, et il en était là, brillant.

Louis ajouta dans ses favoris l'adresse de la page d'Harry et éteignit son ordinateur portable. Il n'allait pas poursuivre Harry (du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait). Harry était probablement casé et vivait sa vie avec son putain de riche de copain avec un beau cul et n'avait aucun souvenir de Louis... Pas vrai ?

Il ferma les yeux pour dormir un petit peu. Sa chambre était maintenant complètement vide à l'exception de son matelas et de son chargeur de portable... Tout était dans la voiture... Prêt à partir... Il se leva et griffonna une note pour sa mère.

Je dois régler certaines choses avec Harry. Je te promets que je reviendrai. Je t'aime.  
x Louis.

Il avait trouvé sa raison de partir.

~*~

 

Louis n'avait même pas encore fait la moitié du voyage qu'il dû s'arrêter pour mettre de l'essence. C'était décevant. Il s'acheta deux expresso et un sandwich turc avant de repartir sur la route.

Le voyage en lui-même ne durait qu'une heure et trente minutes. La nuit était vraiment noire autour de sa voiture et la route complètement vide. Louis regarda son téléphone ; 3h45 du matin. Il devait se reposer un peu. Il se gara sur un parking de supermarché et ferma ses yeux. Il allait revoir Harry.

Cette nuit ses rêves étaient remplis de souvenirs concernant un garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Très plaisant. Comme quand ils étaient tous les deux en seconde et qu'Harry avait eu son permis, ou la fois où Louis avait fait une surprise à Harry pendant les grandes vacances avec un voyage à Leeds. Il ressentit le bonheur de ce moment à nouveau. Et pendant qu'il s'endormait il jura qu'il ressentit la chaleur d'Harry à ses côtés pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se sentait enfin chez lui.

~*~

 

A 9:30 le matin suivant, Louis se trouvait devant ce qu'il supposait être la maison d'Harry. Elle était faite de briques rouges, sur deux étages et entourés de fleurs. Il y avait deux voitures garé dans l'allée. Les deux étaient bien mieux que ce que Louis et sa famille pouvait avoir. Sa famille. La culpabilité l'attaqua d'un coup. Comment ils allaient ? Est-ce que sa mère l'avait dit à ses soeurs ? Il regarda son portable et vit un message venant de sa mère.

Revient samedi. Je veux des détails.

Déjà, c'était quelque chose de moins à s'inquiéter. Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait revoir Harry.

Louis frappa doucement, comme si la porte allait s'effondrer si on la touchait. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes et il reconnu une paire d'yeux verts, seulement elle n'appartenait pas à Harry.

~*~

 

« Louis ? » La voix de Gemma était familière. Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes, même si elle semblait avoir pleuré.

« Salut Gems. » Louis commença à tendre la main pour pouvoir lui donner un câlin. Gemma recula d'un pas. Louis essaya de ne pas le prendre personnellement.

« Ecoutes je sais que tu ne pensais pas me revoir un jour mais j'ai besoin de voir Harry, je - J'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en partant et je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait un jour me revoir mais après il a laissé un mot et je savais que je devais revenir juste laisse moi le voir s'il te plaît. » Louis n'avait plus de souffle et son coeur tapait fort dans sa poitrine.

Gemma était complètement prise au dépourvu. « Tu n'es pas au courant? » Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de Louis et renifla.

« Harry est parti. »

« A Manchester ? »

« Non Louis, Harry est mort. »

Gemma commença à sangloter et Louis tenta de la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Cette fois elle se laissa aller et pleura sur son épaule. Louis était trop choqué pour pleurer.

~*~

 

Gemma finit par le faire entrer. Pas par courtoisie, mais elle l'a tout de même fait. La mère d'Harry, Anne était toujours à l'hôpital et son beau père était au travail. La main de Gemma tremblait pendant qu'elle lui servait le thé.

Louis regarda autour de lui. L'intérieur de la maison ressemblait un peu à l'extérieur. Il y avait une décoration vintage dans toute la maison. Harry avait certainement dû aider à la choisir. Harry. La cheminée était décorée de photos de lui. Louis les regarda toutes. Harry quand il a reçu son diplôme à l'université à côté de celle où Harry a reçu son diplôme au lycée. Après une autre le jour où il a eu sa première voiture. Il était partout.

Gemma remarqua qu'il regardait les photos. « C'était une super journée. » dit-elle en pointant une photo de Harry skiant. « C'était il y a deux ans. Il aimait vraiment ça. » Louis sourit pour lui-même. Il pouvait voir Harry pousser sa soeur dans la neige et rigoler, il pouvait l'imaginer dévaler les montagnes et se vanter de ses exploits.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et invita Louis à s'y asseoir.

« C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. » Elle garda sa tête baissée et ses mains jointes sur les genoux.

« Il a dit à tout le monde qu'il allait chercher un travail à Manchester mais - il m'a dit avant de partir qu'il - Louis, il allait venir te voir. » Elle enleva quelques cheveux de son visage pour regarder Louis. « Il accélérait dans la nuit et sa voiture a dérapé. Les docteurs ont dit que l'impacte l'avait tué. » Louis respira difficilement et Gemma garda la tête baissée.

« Non non. C'est impossible. Il- Il avait avancé, il avait une vie ici pourquoi il serait- » Louis s'arrêta brusquement. « Harry. Mon Harry. » Il chuchota pour lui-même. Le fait de l'imaginer plein de douleur donner envie à Louis de hurler.

« Je te reverrais, ok ? » L'écriture d'Harry prit place dans les pensées de Louis.

« Il n'a jamais - avancé, tu sais ? » Gemma continua de parler. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu un jour où il n'a pas mentionné ton nom au moins une fois pour être complètement honnête. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Ma mère et moi savions que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ait le courage de venir te revoir. » Elle remua son thé sans lever les yeux.

Louis resta assis en silence. Harry avait planifié de revenir.

Gemma se leva. « Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

~*~

 

La chambre d'Harry ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Son bureau était impeccable. Tous ses livres étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique sur une étagère en acajou. Il y avait un étui de guitare dans un coin et quelques manuels empilés sur une chaise. Tout lui ressemblait. Gemma ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un carnet avec une couverture en faux cuir.

« Il écrivait dedans tous les jours » Elle traça le bord extérieur du carnet de ses doigts et accrocha sa main autour d'un objet rond accroché à un morceau de ruban. Louis s'approcha de Gemma et lui ouvrit la main.

Sa bague.

Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de saisir le carnet des mains de Gemma. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle. « Je pense que la bouilloire brûle. Je te laisse seul un moment. »

La couverture du journal d'Harry était couverte de citations et de poèmes. Les bords étaient usés et quelques pages étaient arrachées. La bague d'Harry était accroché au ruban qui servait de marque page. Louis détacha l'anneau et le plaça à son doigt.

« De retour à sa place. » il pensa.

Le contenu du carnet ne pouvait être décrit seulement par de l'art pure. Il y avait de tout dedans : des paroles de chansons et des poèmes ainsi que quelques esquisses ; elles venaient toutes de Louis. Comme il regardait le carnet, une page recouverte de surligneur jaune attira son attention.

If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you  
I think I might give up everything, just ask me to

Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down  
Right now I'm completely defenseless

For your eyes only, I show you my heart  
For when you're lonely and forget who you are  
I'm missing half of me when we're apart  
Now you know me, for your eyes only  
For your eyes only

I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen  
And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing

Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down  
Right now I'm completely defenseless

For your eyes only, I show you my heart  
For when you're lonely and forget who you are  
I'm missing half of me when we're apart  
Now you know me, for your eyes only  
For your eyes only

I can feel your heart inside of mine  
(I feel it, I feel it)  
I've been going out of my mind  
(I feel it, I feel it)  
Know that I'm just wasting time  
And I

Hope that you don't run from me

For your eyes only,

I show you my heart

For when you're lonely

And forget who you are  
I'm missing half of me

When we're apart

Now you know me, for your eyes only

For your eyes only, I show you my heart  
For when you're lonely and forget who you are  
I'm missing half of me when we're apart  
Now you know me, for your eyes only  
For your eyes only  
For your eyes only

Louis ferma le journal et le fit glisser dans sa poche. Il n'allait plus fuir désormais.

~*~

 

Gemma l'invita à rester. Anne rentra à la maison durant la nuit et au moment où elle vit Louis elle courut dans ses bras. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Louis passa la nuit dans la chambre d'Harry, avec les affaires d'Harry, dans les vêtements d'Harry. Il se sentait comme dans un fantasme d'adolescent d'une certaine manière. Il aurait juste souhaité qu'Harry soit là pour le compléter.

Il aurait souhaité qu'il y ait un moyen de parler à Harry. Pour continuer de sentir sa présence. Louis sorti le carnet de la poche de son jean et sauta une page.

'Cher Harry...'

~*~

 

L'enterrement d'Harry était le matin suivant. Il arriva tenant Anne d'une main et Gemma de l'autre.

Louis ne se sentait pas à sa place. Tous ces gens étaient vraiment proches d'Harry. Ils l'ont tous aimé et chéri. Louis se sentait juste comme le trou du cul qui l'avait abandonné et brisé son coeur.

Anne décida de laisser le cercueil ouvert. Louis trouva cela vraiment émotif. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à voir l'amour de sa vie allongé sans vie. Louis s'approcha de lui et chercha dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir une note. Il regarda Harry. Il avait l'air tellement en paix. Tellement magnifique.

« Tu m'as dit qu'on se reverrait. » Louis ravala ses larmes. « Regarde, tu avais raison. » Il sentit le besoin de le toucher. Tenir sa main. L'embrasser une dernière fois comme si rien d'autre ne comptait autour. Il déplia le mot et la tint contre sa poitrine.

« Harry. Je suis tellement désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça. » Il recueilli assez de courage pour caresser sa joue. Il coinça la note en dessous du bras d'Harry et lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil. Je t'aime.

~*~

 

Cher Harry,

Oh mon Dieu je suis tellement un trou du cul. Je suis tellement désolé Harry de t'avoir laissé tomber comme je l'ai fait. J'étais immature et égoïste et je n'aurais jamais voulu te causer de la peine.

Harry je n'avais aucune idée que tu m'aimais toujours, j'étais convaincu que tu ne voulais plus rien avec moi. Je t'ai blessé et tu ne le méritais pas. Harry tu n'as absolument rien à te faire pardonner d'accord ? Bébé c'était juste moi. Je ne peux pas juste imaginer que j'ai laissé cela arriver.

Harry tu es la personne avec le plus grand ceeur que je n'ai jamais rencontré (et probablement ne rencontrerait jamais) dans ma vie entière. Tu éclairais toutes les pièces dans lesquelles tu marchais et donnais le sourire à tout le monde. Merde Harry tu me rendais tellement heureux. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé cela s'échapper.

J'étais pire qu'un idiot. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de mots assez fort pour exprimer à quel point j'aimerais qu'on retourne à ce moment là. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi de la façon dont je l'ai fait. Je sais que ce n'étais pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû te croire. On aurait dû avancer. Je suis la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas eu la fin heureuse qu'on méritait. 

Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. J'ai essayé d'avancer, je l'ai vraiment fait mais personne ne compte comparer à toi.

Harry, j'espère vraiment que tu es en paix maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que je doive t'écrire ça parce que je ne peux pas te parler. C'est juste un rappel constant que tout est de ma faute. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'espère bien que tu vas garder un oeil sur moi. Tu as toujours eu les qualités d'un ange. Mon ange.

Tu me manques déjà et tu vas me manquer chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans toi dans les parages. La façon dont tes yeux scintillaient quand tu étais excité me manque. La façon dont tes lèvres fondaient sur les miennes me manque. La façon dont tu me câlinais me manque. Tout les aspects de toi me manquent et me manqueront toujours.

Tu as promis qu'on se reverrait, et j'espère que tu tiendras cette promesse. Je te reverrai un jour et on aura notre fin heureuse. Je le promets.

Pour toujours dans mon coeur Harry Styles,  
Ton sincère, Louis

~*~

 

C'était quelques jours après que Louis a trouvé la force de rendre visite à Harry. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le sol, chuchotant Je t'aime et lui racontant des histoires. Ce n'était jamais assez. Ça n'aurait jamais pu être assez.

« Tu sais comme tu écrivais toujours de la musique ? » Louis étala ses feuilles sur l'herbe.

« Eh bien j'ai écrit quelque chose pour toi. Et je pense vraiment que tu l'aimeras. » Louis sortit le carnet d'Harry et alla jusqu'à la page gardée par le ruban. « Harry j'aimerai vraiment que tu puisses m'entendre. »

Make a little conversation, so long I've been waiting to let go myself and feel alive 

~*~

 

Louis Tomlinson fut réuni avec Harry soixante ans plus tard. Louis avait tenu sa promesse de ne jamais partir à nouveau et Harry avait tenu la sienne d'aimer Louis pour l'éternité.

 

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée?   
> Twitter : @lethkisslou


End file.
